Love triumphs over All
by dbooth
Summary: Damon and Elena moment at the end of 3x09 with a twist   hope you like


he is staring at me, with those upset eyes, i new then that he would always choose me over any other person, besides his brother. the man that i loved, and he loved, yet for some reason from his derailed decisions has forced us together and a bond like no other has emerged. his eyes boring into mine and i knew that he was looking for comfort. our plan failed, all because of stefens aligns to klaus. Damon loves me and i know it, and for some reason since stefens departure, those feeling that i have had buried deep down are beginning to rise to the surface. he is still looking at me, with those eyes. i grab damons face 'hey we will survive this, we always survive" i continue staring at him, i try to reassure the situation handed to us, our plan failed and no matter what we only have each other. 'trust me' these words were full of lies, how could he trust me when i had no idea what was going to happen, this situation that we are in is full of doom, we have both lost stefen. 'were never getting stefan back, you know that" and it was the truth, a truth that came crushing down on me, but i could not show that to damon, i had to be strong. then we'll let him go" i cant believe those words came out of my mouth the man i have been trying to save seems lost forever. a pain ripped through me as i said it, because no matter how much he has hurt me in these past few months, i love stefen more than any other. as i start to cry "well have to let him go" i can hardly handle this. but damon that sadness in his eyes from losing his own brother, makes me want to comfort him, and i know, because of those many moments we have shared, gazing into each others eyes, that the only way to comfort him was to press my lips against his. but before i had a chance to lean forward, he crushed his lips against mine with such passion and force that made my knees go weak and i fell into the passion of his embrace. this kiss was broken and all i could hear was a a gasp, i turn to look at the door, and there was stefan, with those beautiful eyes that i fell in love with, full of pain and anger, yet most of all betrayal, i had betrayed him, just like katherine did. i looked at damon and he felt the same, we should not have done what we did, yet for some reason i dont regret, but i feel guilt. As i turn back to stare at stefan, i realized, he has his humanity back, his love for me has resurfaced and he had come to find me and tell me he loved me and that everything was going to work out. stefan turns and runs, he runs up to his room to try and get away from the situation, as he runs i run after him, i have to tell him that i was sorry that it was an accident that i love him more and that he was worth fighting for. i get to his room, he is standing there with his hands to his face, i walk in, and he lowers his hands from his face 'why, why him, i have already been through this hurt ,with katherine, she loved us both and you are doing the same' i begin to cry i was nothing like katherine, this pull towards Damon was nothing compared to the pull i had on stefen, i would die to save stefan, ' no, it was nothing i was trying to comfort him, our plan failed and he kissed me stefan, i love you' ' what does it matter who kissed who first, you both kissed and i couldnt do anything to stop it, it was destined that you two would eventually kiss, he is in love with you elena, cant you see that' his anger was beginning to show yet he still had the pain in his eyes ' i know stefen, but you have been gone, and i had no one here besides damon to reassure me that you would come back, you left without any sort of goodbye, you chose damon over me' i shouted and i knew that pierced him. ' and you have done the same'' do you really think i would be up here if i was choosing damon over you stefan, i love you, no matter what has happened to us in these past few weeks, or months, nothing is ever going to change that" he stared at me, and he knew from my pain my own guilt that i was telling the truth that i would always choose him and that would never stop. he ran at me with full force, and pressed his lips on mine, with such passion that i had never felt from him before, and from that passion i knew that we would always be together, and we would always find our way back to each other.


End file.
